gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sam Evans
Sam Evans es un chico que llegó al William McKinley High School luego de haber sido transferido desde su colegio anterior, el cual era exclusivo de varones. Fue miembro de New Directions y Mariscal de Campo de los McKinley Titans. En el primer episodio de la tercera temporada se revela que Sam se mudó de Ohio ya que su padre consiguió un trabajo fuera del estado. Es interpretado por Chord Overstreet. Biografía Sam proviene de una familia de bajos recursos económicos, y vive con su hermano Stevie, su hermana Stacy y su padre. Era estudiante de un colegio exclusivamente masculino hasta que se mudó con su familia a Lima, Ohio, y comenzó a asistir al William McKinley High School, donde se unió a New Directions y al equipo de fútbol, sin embargo, posteriormente su padre consiguió un empleo fuera del estado y tuvieron que mudarse. Segunda Temporada En Audition, Sam es un estudiante de la escuela William McKinley High, quien es visto por primera vez moviendo su pie cuando New Directions interpreta "Empire State of Mind" en el patio del colegio. Solamente él y Sunshine Corazon demostraron interés o atención en cuanto a la presentación del grupo de coro, y esto no pasó desapercibido para Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry. Más tarde, mientras Finn está pegando anuncios para las audiciones del Glee Club, oye a Sam cantando "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" en las duchas del vestuario de chicos, siendo esta escena obviamente un flashback de cuando Will Schuester oye a Finn cantando en las duchas del vestuario. Luego, cuando Finn y Artie hablan de que este último podría unirse al equipo de fútbol para recuperar el amor de Tina, Finn accede a ayudar a Artie si el lo ayuda a convencer a Sam de que vaya a la audición para el Glee Club. Sam accede porque Finn es el popular Mariscal de Campo. Sam se presenta ante Puck, Finn, Artie y Mike y elije cantar "Billionaire" como su canción de audición. Posteriormente, Finn es echado del equipo de fútbol por la nueva entrenadora, Shannon Beiste, acusándolo de intentar obligarla a hacerle decir que no a un chico discapacitado. Luego de esto, Sam no se presenta a la audición. Cuando Finn le pregunta por qué no fue, Sam le responde que quería ir, pero que no se quería arriesgar a ser discriminado de la misma forma que le pasaba a Finn, ya que es el nuevo chico en McKinley y ya se siente como un extraño. Mientras se va, Sam revela que es el nuevo Mariscal de Campo, para el disgusto de Finn. En Grilled Cheesus despues de que Finn vuelve al equipo este le dice a Sam vaya por el costado pero cuando la pelota le llega a Sam, un jugador contrario lo intercepta dislocandole el hombro. Durante Duets el se une al Club Glee y Kurt le pide ser su pareja. Luego de disturbios entre Finn y Kurt acerca de él y de su primer slushie, Kurt renuncia a ser su pareja y entonces se une con Quinn, cantan Lucky y ganan la competencia. Durante la cena en Breadstix Quinn le dice que él debe pagar y no usar los cupones de la cena gratis, ya que estan en una cita desde la cual crean una relacion. En Rocky Horror, hace el papel de Rocky y muestra que se preocupa por su cuerpo e imagen. En Never Been Kissed, Sam usa a Beiste para enfriarse un poco originando problemas con Quinn, que se solucionan en ese capitulo. Al final del mismo, los chicos presentan un mash-up para Beiste: Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind. En The Substitute Sam canta Singin' In The Rain/Umbrella con el resto de New Directions. En Furt, Sam le da un anillo de promesa a Quinn y le dice que la ama, pero Quinn le dice que tal vez. Pero mas tarde le dice que sí, mostrandole que usaba el anillo con el que le propuso noviazgo, por lo cual Sam le pregunta como lo consiguio, ella le responde que la saco de su casillero por que es muy buena con las limas. En Special Education juntos cantan (I've Had) the Time of my Life en las Seccionales. En este mismo capitulo mientras cantan Dog days are Over Sam baila Michael Jackson. En A Very Glee Christmas tiene solos en The Most Wonderful Day of the Year y mientras Rachel canta Merry Christmas Darling Sam sostiene un muerdago sobre la cabeza de Quinn mientras se besan. EnThe Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle es uno de los pocos chicos del equipo que se quedan en este y junto al resto del club cantanThriller/Heads Will Roll. En Comeback, Sam y Quinn terminan su relacion porque Sam se da cuenta de que Quinn aun esta enamorada de Finn y empieza una relacion con Santana. En Blame It On The Alcohol Los chicos deciden empezar a jugar a girar la botella. Sam y Brittany se besan en el juego, lo que a Santana la pone celosa y le grita. En Original Song Santana canta su canción dedicada a Sam, llamada Trouty Mouth (Boca de Pez) a lo que Sam responde que no cantaran esa cancion en la Regionales. Se rumorea que va a cantar una cancion en A Night of Neglect. En Born This Way, Sam utiliza su remera con la inscripción "Trouty Mouth". En Rumors, debido a los chismes de Sue, se sospecha de tener un romance secreto con Quinn y/o Kurt quienes fueron visto visitando un viejo motel. Al final, se reveló que su padre ha perdido su trabajo y su familia ha estado viviendo en un motel por un buen tiempo. Kurt le traía algunas de sus viejas ropas después de verlo en Dalton Academy entregando de pizza como un trabajo a tiempo parcial. Quinn descubrió la verdad, debido a que asistieron a la misma iglesia, y se ofreció a ayudarle a cuidar a su hermano y su hermana Stacy y Stevie. Cuando el resto de Glee descubre esto, todos ellos compran la guitarra de Sam, que se vio obligado a vender, y juntos todos cantan Don't Stop a sus hermanos pequeños. En Prom Queen, va al baile con Rachel, Mercedes y Jesse St, James y canta Friday junto a Puck y a Artie. Mientras Rachel canta Jar of Hearts, Sam le dice a Mercedes que se ve hermosa y la invita a bailar. La foto del baile se la toma junto a Mercedes y a Rachel. En el episodio Funeral se lo ve cantando "Pure Imagination" con el resto del Club Glee. En el final de temporada Sam, participa junto al resto del Club Glee en las Nacionales, obteniendo el doceavo lugar. Despues de volver al colegio, se le ve en una última escena tomado de la mano con Mercedes, lo que demuestra obviamente que tienen una relación; pero en esa misma escena aclaran que aun debe ser solo un secreto entre ellos. Tercera Temporada Si bien Sam no aparece durante la tercera temporada, en el episodio The Purple Piano Project, cuando Jacob Ben Israel le pregunta a Mercedes si puede confirmar su relación con Sam, ella le dice que eso quedó en el pasado, ya que Sam tuvo que mudarse fuera de Ohio porque su padre consiguió un empleo fuera del estado. Así, nos enteramos que Sam ya no es un estudiante del William McKinley High School, y muy probablemente no vuelva a aparecer en la serie. Pero en el episodio de I Am Unicorn no se sabe nada de el, aunque se rumora que reaparecera pero ahora siendo parte de Vocal Adrenaline y no de New Directions. Personalidad Sam parece ser un tipo muy dulce y a veces un poco torpe, con un peculiar incomodidad cuando habla, al principio nunca está seguro de qué decir. Como el chico nuevo, todavía está tratando de encontrar su camino dentro de su nueva escuela y parece contenido para hacer amigos. Cuando Finn le ofrece la oportunidad de unirse al Club Glee, Sam parece estar realmente emocionado en la idea, Sam es un chico evidentemente guapo, pero parece meterse en un aprieto fácilmente por la atención que se le da a veces. Se convierte cada vez más consciente sobre su cuerpo, especialmente cuando el Sr. Schuester le sustituye en el papel de Rocky. Aunque Will lo hizo por otras razones, Sam asumio que era porque pidió que pidio usar pantalón mas largo, y que declaró que también sintió que tenia grasa desbordando por alrededor de los ajustados pantalones que usaba, a pesar de Finn, asegurando que él estaba en perfecto estado. Canciones Interpretadas: *Billionaire *Bella Notte *Lucky *Every Rose Has It Thorn *The Time *Thriller/Heads will Rolll *Friday *Baby *Somebody To Love Every Rose Has Its Thorn.jpg Images 2.jpg Sam.png SamEvans.jpg Sam E..jpg Chord-overstreet-Glee-Season-2-.jpg Sam 1.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Quam8.jpg Quam6.jpg Quam4.jpg Quam5.jpg Quam3.jpg Quam2.jpg Quam7.jpg Quam.jpg 180px-Time of my life.jpg Samtana2.jpg Samtana1.jpg Justin Beiber Experience.jpg 118px-Tumblr_li25ijW9pt1qgf725o1_400.jpg 123px-Chord-Overstreet1.jpg 123px-Chord-Overstreet-photoshoot-glee-16714918-467-700.jpg 123px-Images_(22).jpg Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Novio de Quinn Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Familia Evans Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Ex-Miembro de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Novio de Quinn Categoría:Novio de santana Categoría:Ex-Miembro de New Directions Categoría:Familia Evans Categoría:Ex-Miembro de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Estudiante de la McKinley High Categoría:Familia Evans Categoría:Ex-Miembro de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Estudiante de la McKinley High Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Ex-Miembro de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembro del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Ex-Estudiante del McKinley High Categoría:Ex-Miembro de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembro de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembro de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Rubios Categoría:Miembro de The justin bieber experience Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Familia Evans Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol